


Ярость

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Написано на WTF Battle 2021Последствияарта(18+)
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ярость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021  
> Последствия [арта](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/2/2/2522131/86978302.png) **(18+)**

Ярость — эмоция первобытная, неконтролируемая, не поддающаяся ни рационализации, ни усмирению. 

Приступ ярости похож на извержение вулкана. Долго копится, но когда прорывает — его не остановить, не унять. Только наивно надеяться пережить. 

У Стэна не так. Стэн превращается в жидкий азот. Вулканический пепел служит неплохим удобрением, жидкий азот превращает почву в мерзлоту, которая уже не оттает, на которой никогда и ничего уже не вырастет. 

Ксено слышит крики, приглушённые не то стенами, не то гулом в его собственной голове. Слышит хруст — так ломаются кости у основания черепа, трахеи, рёбра. Слышит выстрелы. Слышит звуки падения тел. Много. Очень много. Он не пытается сосчитать — знает, что упадут все. И уже никогда не встанут. 

Слышит приближающиеся чуть неровные шаги — левая нога, он припадает на левую ногу. 

Путы на запястьях Стэн разрезает в три чётких движения, внимательно осматривает, не задел ли кожу — и только после этого притягивает к себе, обвив руками и вжавшись лицом в плечо. 

От него пахнет порохом и металлом. А ещё кровью и чужим страхом — таким же первобытным, как и ярость. 

Все запахи знакомы и близки, все они — часть Стэна. 

Остро не хватает сигаретного дыма.


End file.
